Dulce Amor: ¿Quien es Garu? (2)
by sayurisayurifrancoosorio
Summary: La dichosa mañana de la que muchos habitantes habían hablado justo cuando amaneces llego hacia la ventana de Pucca. Su recamara no estaba del todo preparada aún, porque aun faltaba poner los postes, fotografias y ropa en el armario. Su incipida cama era color rosada con cojines de varios colores y las maletas todavia estaban en el suelo sin desempacar, pero Pucca ya estaba lista. E


La dichosa mañana de la que muchos habitantes habían hablado justo cuando amaneces llego hacia la ventana de Pucca. Su recamara no estaba del todo preparada aún, porque aun faltaba poner los postes, fotografias y ropa en el armario. Su incipida cama era color rosada con cojines de varios colores y las maletas todavia estaban en el suelo sin desempacar, pero Pucca ya estaba lista. Era su primer día de escuela después de mucho haber viajado por los alrededores, justo hoy Pucca entraba a la preparatoria.

-¡Pucca, apresurate!-se escucho en el piso de abajo, cerca de la cocina. Pucca tomo unas coletas rojas y amarro dos colitas redondas alrededor de su cabeza, el cabello restante le resbalaba por el cabello. Se acomodo su vestimenta estilo oriental color rojo, un lindo vestido que le llegaba justo en las rodillas y mallas negras, con unos zapatos bajos negros.

Bajo la escaleras a tropezones y olio el esquisito sabor de los fideos salir de la cocina: sus tres tíos estaban preparando la abertura del nuevo restaurante y los fideos volaban de aqui para alla con las maniobras de su primer tío, Linguini. Era el que mejor sabia manejar la masa y hacerla sumamente delgada, con un sabor esplendido. En cambio de sus hermanos, Linguini tenia una coleta amarrada por detrás de las orejas y brazos muy fuertes para levantar la masa al aire y pasarsela a su hermano Dumpling, el hombre que rebanaba las diversas especias y las combinaba perfectamente con los fideos, siempre con el cuchillo en la mano. Era mucho más morenito que los tres y abalanzaba con fuerza las especias al aire, al momento que los fideos tambien estaban alla arriba. Ho, por su parte era el hermano que manejaba el fuego, con ambos sartenes en el aire y un aceite muy especial, prendia fuego a las dos combinaciones y los fideos se asaban en un dos por tres. Lo más raro es que era el más blanquito de los tres, y usaba el fuego ¡Sin quemarse!

-Ten, este es tu almuerzo-Pucca recibió una caja cuadrada de su almuerzo y encima unas llaves

-¿Que es esto?

-Es tu nuevo transporte Pucca. No puedes ir por la aldea Sooga sin averiguar nuevos lugares-dijo su tio Dumpling rebanando las frutas

-¿Ustedes estaran bien?-pregunto ella preocupada. Anteriormente ella era la que mandaba los paquetes en las ciudades de China, ganandose la vida como repartidora de fideos, pero la escuela la absorvería demasiado para ese trabajo

-Descuida-contesto Ho-esta aldea es mucho más pequeña que la ciudad en la que viviamos

-Será facil atender a los clientes

-Ademas, si puedes podrias ayudarnos a repartir los platos cuando la situacion este dificil

Pucca sonrio y asintio mientras se despedia tiernamente de sus tios. A la entrada, pegada a las escaleras estaba una moto del color favorito de Pucca, con un casco redondo de la misma forma que sus coletas. Su gatita rosada paso estirandose por las llantas, mientras Pucca se subía y metia la llave en la motocicleta. _Shush_ se escucho cuando Pucca salio disparada por las calles abiertas de la aldea Sooga. Paso alrededor de las personas con una sonrisa, estas preguntandose ¿Ella es la nueva inquilina, la nueva vecina, la nueva amiga? Pucca no se preocupo por las caras nerviosas de los habitantes de Sooga, porque despues de todo, ellos se conocian mejor que nadie entre todos y tener a la chica nueva y un restaurante gigante debía ser algo nuevo para ellos.

Pucca llego a la escuela y se apresuro por el pequeño estacionamiento para no llegar tarde a su primer día de clases. Pero entonces escucho una voz femenina detrás de ella, poco a poco acercandose.

-Oye...oye...¡Oye!-Pucca se volteo rapidamente y vio a la chica de atuendo rosado jadeando de cansancio, con sus dos trenzas moviendose al par de su respiracion, pero lo más raro era que tenía a una gallina del tamaño de la mano en la cabeza, posada en ella como algo normal o como un sombrero.

-Hola-saludo Pucca sin dejar de ver a la gallina _¿Es algun tipo de moda aqui en Sooga?_ penso

-¡Hola!-dijo ella despues de sonreirle-¡Eres la chica nueva! ¿Verdad? Hola me llamo Ching y ella es Won-Ching señalo a la gallina que estaba en su cabeza-vi que no le quitabas los ojos de encima, pero dejame explicarte que esto es muy normal en mí, al menos solamente en mí, no conozco a nadie más que tenga una gallina en la cabeza...-la chica se tapo la boca y la tomo por la mano-¡Perdon! Hablo mucho cuando se trata de Won, pero ¡Bienvenida!

-Me llamo Pucca-dijo ella sonriendole tambien. Ching parecia ser una chica entusiasta, pero se sentia bien tener a la primer amiga despues de su llegada.

Ching y Pucca se adentraron en la escuela y poco a poco Pucca noto que, despues de todo Sooga tenía muchos habitantes a pesar de ser una aldea pequeña. Ching le decía con desvios quien era quien, y la verdad no recordo ningun nombre en especial. No hasta que llego un chico rompiendose la camisa delante de las chicas.

-¿Quien es el?-pregunto Pucca asombrada. El chico de cabello negro lacio se rompía la playera con un grito de lucha, y bailaba alrededor de las mujeres que al parecer le gustaban mucho verlo casi semi desnudo

-Am, bueno, el se llama Abyo...-Ching se puso algo roja y se acerco a su oido muy lentamente-se puede decir que somos novios

-¡Novios!-grito Pucca, atrayendo la atencion de Abyo. El se acerco y con un movimiento de cabeza saludo a Pucca

-Que tal

-Abyo, tu playera-Ching saco de su mochila una playera identica a la que se encontraba en el suelo rota y se la tendio a Abyo. Pucca noto la espada filosa cerca de sus cuadernos, y en Abyo un parecido a algun artista que tambien practicaba artes marciales...

Despues de todo, Pucca sabia que esa aldea era famosa por el uso excesivo de artes marciales (kung-fu) y los ninjas, aunque hasta ahora solo habia visto a una chica con una gallina como amiga y un chico imitando a Bruce Lee.

-¿Has visto a Garu?-pregunto Abyo terminando de ponerse la camisa-he estado buscandole pero no ha llegado

-Um, eso es raro. Garu siempre es el primero en llegar

-¿Garu?-pregunto Pucca, buscando a un chico ahora aun más extraño que esos dos.

-¡Oh mira, ahi viene!

Un chico se aproximaba hacia la ventana de la escuela, y con un salto pudo llegar a la orilla y ocupar su asiento antes de que llegara la maestra. Se parecia a Pucca, porque tenia dos coletas largas cerca del cuello, y un atuendo de una camisa negra con un corazon muy pequeño y un pantalon negro. Tenia la cara tensa y seria, demasiado seria.

-¡Hey, Garu!-saludo Abyo chocando la mano con Garu

-Que tal Garu-Ching, sin dejar de tomar a Pucca de la mano se aproximo a el y le sonrio-mira, ella es la nueva chica que llego anoche. Se llama Pucca.

-Hola...-Pucca tartamudeo al saludar, enrojeciendo al instante. Garu parecio hacer una ceña con la ceja y voltear de nuevo a la pizarra. _Oh no. No le agrado. No me saludo_ Pucca se preocupo terriblemente, apretando la mano de Ching.

-¿Que sucede?

-Garu no me saludo...

-Oh, no te preocupes. Garu no habla-Ching se sento en un asiento y dejo espacio para que Pucca se sentara a lado.

-¿No habla?-pregunto ella muy curiosa-¿Es mudo?

-¡No! Ha hecho un voto de silencio y por eso no habla. Garu quiere convertirse en un ninja de honor y por eso guarda silencio con todos. Es muy raro escucharlo hablar, pero te acostumbraras

Pucca volteo hacia Garu pensativa _Un ninja..._ vio su espada a los pies de Garu y su gesto serio que solo miraba hacia la pizarra, preparado para apuntar cualquier cosa.

Garu...Garu... _Lindo nombre..._


End file.
